


Domestic as F*ck

by Kendal_Lynne



Series: Domestic as F*ck [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendal_Lynne/pseuds/Kendal_Lynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It happened one night at home. Their home. A shitty little apartment in South Side because it was the only thing they could afford."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thank You

It happened one night at home. Their home. A shitty little apartment on the South Side because it was the only thing they could afford. 

They had wanted to leave. They had shared daydreams of moving to the North Side or even moving out of Illinois altogether.

But for now they had their shitty little apartment and each other. And it was enough.

They were on their ratty couch, watching some terrible Adam Sandler comedy. Emphasis on the terrible.

Ian was absolutely belly-laughing. This full-on, grabbing his stomach and throwing his head back and howling laugh. It was a laugh he rarely let out because he often got self-conscious, and Mickey secretly cherished these moments where Ian Gallagher stopped giving a shit and just let loose.

The first time Mickey heard that laugh, back when their connection was so undefined it would have been a stretch to even call what they had a 'friendship,' he had blurted out for Ian to "shut the fuck up" without a second thought. That is, until the puppy-dog frown on Ian's face made Mickey feel such inexplicable guilt he immediately got on his knees and blew the redhead in the only apology he knew how to make.

But that was then and this was now. 

And in this moment, Mickey thought ‘fuck it.’ He was just going to say it. For once. Because he loved Ian and his stupid laugh with all his heart and it was time he knew it. But when he opened his mouth, all that came out was…

“Thank you.”

It was quiet, but clear enough to shake Ian out of his giggle fit. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at him.

“For what?”

Mickey reached blindly for the other boy’s wrist. As he squeezed it, he shrugged his shoulders and gave Ian an embarrassed little smile.

It was nothing really. A cop-out, if anything. It should have frustrated Ian that after all this time, he still struggled to share his true feelings with him. 

But instead Ian was beaming at him like Mickey was speaking to him in the only language he knew.

He pulled the older boy to him into a deep passionate kiss.

“I love you too” Ian murmured against his mouth.

Mickey found himself feeling infinitely lighter and heavier all at once. Because that’s what it felt like to be loved by the man that chose you.

When they pulled away, Ian snuggled against Mickey’s chest.

“Am I crushing you?” Ian asked.

In response, Mickey wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer.

“Do you like the movie?” the younger boy asked.

“Yeah it’s hilarious” Mickey told him without an ounce of sarcasm.

He could feel Ian grin into his chest.

“I know, right?”

Mickey Milkovich was in love with an idiot.


	2. The Break Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, what are you doing home?” Ian asked as he unwrapped the scarf from around his neck. 
> 
> Mickey didn’t say anything. He just pressed his thumb against the corner of his mouth, his tell-tale sign that he wanted to tell Ian something.

When Ian came home from class one night, he was startled to see Mickey at their kitchen table, waiting for him. 

Mickey worked as a security guard for a corporate company. His shifts rotated on a biweekly basis between day and night shifts. When he had the night shifts, him and Ian barely got to see each other at all. 

This week, Mickey was on the night shift.

So yeah, Ian was pretty startled to see him sitting there in one of his nicer button down shirts, looking incredibly distraught.

“Hey, what are you doing home?” Ian asked as he unwrapped the scarf from around his neck. 

Mickey didn’t say anything. He just pressed his thumb against the corner of his mouth, his tell-tale sign that he wanted to tell Ian something.

“Mick, is everything ok?” Ian asked, fear creeping into his words.

Mickey sighed, finally raising his eyes to Ian’s.

“I need to talk to you about something” he said simply, kicking out the chair opposite him for Ian to take.

Ian felt his heart start to race inexplicably. He had a very very bad feeling about the type of conversation Mickey was gearing himself up to have.

“I’m gonna go take a shower” Ian announced, taking off for their bedroom.

“I just said I need to talk to you about something” Mickey called after him.

“It can wait 10 minutes, can’t it? It’s freezing out, I need to warm myself up” Ian told him, making it to their bathroom just off their bedroom.

Ian waited for Mickey to make a sexually laced comment about warming him up himself, but it didn’t come. 

Another bad sign.

Ian closed the bathroom door and turned on the shower. He got undressed and stepped under the hot spray, sighing in relief. 

Truth be told, Mickey had been acting strange for the past few weeks. And not anything like the mood swings that he fell into from time to time either. Ian knew how to identify those from a mile away and he never hesitated to call his boyfriend out on his bullshit.

Something about this felt different though.

Ian began shampooing his hair when he heard the bathroom door open and close.

He pulled back the curtain and saw Mickey sitting down on the closed toilet seat.

“This seriously can’t wait 5 minutes, Mick?” 

Mickey shook his head, looking down.

“Fine, speak your piece” Ian said, closing the curtain with slightly more force than necessary. And yeah, maybe his hands were shaking a little. But could you blame him?

Mickey was about to break up with him.

“Look, we’ve obviously been together for a while now. I know it hasn’t always been glamorous, but we’ve been through a hell of a lot, you know? You’ve put up with my shit…and I know I’m not that easy to love, no matter what you’ve said in the past. And I appreciate it. The loving me part. And shit.”

Ian rinsed the shampoo from his hair. He waited for the “but” he knew was coming.

“But” Mickey continued “sometimes it’s hard to tell, when two people have been together for as long as us, well, it’s hard to tell if they’re in the relationship because they really want to be, or if it’s just habit, you know? “

Tears filled Ian’s eyes as he turned off the water. He didn’t dare move to get his towel, though. His legs felt cemented to the shower tiles. 

“Cause we’ve pretty much been it for each other. We haven’t given ourselves the chance to see what else is out there. Who else we could meet if we just went our separate ways….who else we could love….I think about it a lot, you know? About all the guys who would be so fucking lucky to have you if only I was selfless enough to let you go…”

Ian was pretty sure he was about to hurl at any second. And from the sound of it, he was pretty sure Mickey wasn’t far off from it either.

“…but that’s not who I am, Ian. I’m a selfish fucking bastard and I plan on holding on to you for the rest of my life. So, fuck those other guys. You’re my guy, you know? I don’t give a shit what else is out there. Now can you please open the fucking curtain so I can ask you to marry me already?”

Ian pulled back the curtain in disbelief and saw a sight he never thought imaginable: 

A watery-eyed Mickey Milkovich, down on bended fucking knee, presenting to him a simple white-gold band. 

“Please say something so I can stop feeling like a fucking idiot.” 

“But you’re my fucking idiot” Ian croaked out, the tears now freely falling from his eyes.

“Is that a ‘yes,’ asshole?” 

“Yes, asshole” Ian cried. “Yes, of course I’ll marry you.”

Mickey broke into the world’s biggest grin as he dove forward, enveloping Ian into a hug. 

“Thank god” Mickey said, burying his face into Ian’s neck.

”I thought you were breaking up with me,” Ian told him, pinching his hip in punishment. 

“Not fucking likely. Have you seen your dick?” Mickey asked, looking him in the eye.

Ian pressed their foreheads together.

“That’s the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“How’s this for romantic: my coworkers were so sick of me worrying about asking you that they forced me to switch shifts and told me not to come back until I had a fiancée or a broken heart. Oh, and the bought us a bottle of champagne. It’s in the fridge.”

“God, maybe I should be marrying one of them instead,” Ian said, presenting his right hand to Mickey.

“Fuck you” Mickey told him, no heat in his words as he slid the band on Ian’s ring finger, “I don’t share.”

“Perfect fit” Ian said, admiring it.

“I’ll say” Mickey replied, giving Ian’s ass a squeeze.

“You’re the worst. My fiancé is the worst.”

“And don’t you forget it.” 

“Can I get dressed now?” Ian asked him.

“Not fucking likely” Mickey said, pulling the taller boy’s head down for a scorching kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii everyone! Thanks for reading/leaving kudos. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a lot of fun to write :)


End file.
